Corazon de Bruja Adolescente
by Varita-2
Summary: todos sabemos que Ron utilizo un libro para ligarse a Hermione,pero y si ella tambien hubiera contado con ese tipo de ayuda? ambientado durante el principe mestizo: ... Hermione leyo el titulo del articulo: 12 formas de conquistarlo... siendo mala
1. Introducción

ste es un fic creo qe mui divertido qe espero qe os guste

se me ocurrio mientras leia la Bravo, (no se si alguien la conocera, es una revista para adolescentes española), me aburria i segui leyendo (x aproximadamente 4º vez) el misterio del Principe. se supone qe transcurre durante ese curso

os dejo qe juzgueis x vosotros mismos:D

* * *

-¡NO

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!-gritó Hermione, arrodillada frente a su baúl, completamente revuelto-¡No puede ser!

Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, sentadas en pijama sobre la cama de la segunda, se miraron sin saber si echarse a reír directamente o preguntarle primero que le pasaba para ver si les daba una respuesta más cómica aún que aquella escena. Pero no hizo falta que decidieran nada, pues en ese momento Hermione, que estaba tirando sobre su cama una faldita corta (que había colocado en el fondo del baúl porque sabía que no iba a utilizar), gritó:

-¡No puedo haberme olvidado "_Hogwarts, una historia_" en casa!

Las dos amigas se volvieron a mirar, riendo en silencio, tapándose la boca con las manos. Hermione, por supuesto, no las vio, pues seguía con la cabeza de pelo enmarañado dentro del baúl ya casi vacío.

Lavender y Parvati siguieron hablando de lo que estaban cotilleando, como si aquella crisis histérica de su compañera de habitación no estuviera pasando:

-Sí, sí, te juro que están saliendo.

-¡Pero si se llevan dos cabezas por lo menos!-replicó Lavender con la boca muy abierta, en una mueca burlona.

-Bueno-dijo Parvati con una sonrisa pícara-Tú y... él también os lleváis bastante en altura. Y no te parece ningún inconveniente.

Las dos se echaron a reír tontamente, y miraron a Hermione por si se había dado cuenta de algo, pero ella no se había enterado de lo que hablaban. Con los años, había aprendido a desconectar su oído cada vez que el par de pavas que tenía por compañeras empezaban a hablar de sus cosas. En realidad no eran malas personas del todo, sólo que los pensamiento que más veces cruzaban su cerebro en un día solían ser "¡dios mío que bueno está!" y "¿cómo llevaré el pelo?". Y eso no iba mucho con ella.

Al comprobar que definitivamente no estaba en su baúl, decidió rebuscar debajo de su cama por si, por algún descuido suyo (o más probablemente de sus compañeras de cuarto), el preciado libro había ido a parar allí.

Mientras, Lavender pegó un brinco en la cama, y exclamó:

-¡Mierda! ¡Creo que me he olvidado la redacción de Pociones abajo!

-¿En la sala común? ¡Pues baja!-dijo Parvati.

-Pero...voy en pijama- aclaró Lavender, como si no fuera obvio.

-¿Y qué? ¡Vas monísima! ¡Además, puede que él esté!

Hermione tenía la cabeza metida debajo de la cama, pero casi pudo adivinar, después de tantos años de práctica observándolas, que la rubia le había hecho señas a su amiga para que bajara la voz.

-Venga, si te da vergüenza ir sola, bajo yo también contigo- dijo Parvati.

Lavender dudó un segundo, y luego dijo:

-Bueno, vale, pero ponte una bata.

Hermione pensó, desde su posición a oscuras, que si a Lavender le gustaba algún chico, hacía bien en decirle a su amiga que se tapara, pues la verdad esque la chica vestía con un camisón muy cortito y suelto con mucho colorido que dejaba ver las largas piernas morenas de la chica, que según tenía entendido la castaña por las quejas de ésta sobre lo larga que era la falda del uniforme y lo fastidioso que era tener que ponerse medias, eran su punto fuerte. Claro que Lavender no iba con un camisón de abuela, sino con unos pantalones cortos...muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes muy escotada que, decididamente, no debía de ser muy cómoda para dormir, tan ajustada.

Cuando Parvati se puso con un suspiro una bata que realmente, solo tapaba sus piernas hasta la rodilla, y Lavender se hubo hecho dos coletas "muy cucas", como las describió su amiga, las dos chicas salieron del cuarto.

Hermione se apuntó mentalmente que mañana debía escribir a sus padres para que le mandaran el libro. Tendría "_Hogwarts, una historia" _en, aproximadamente... ¿una semana? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y que haría ella de momento? Era **completamente incapaz** de dormirse sin leer antes al menos un cuarto de hora. La respuesta surgió en su mente de repente: ¡la biblioteca!

La chica ya se precipitaba hacia las escaleras, pero de repente vio su reflejo en el espejo de pie que había junto a la puerta, y se detuvo. Llevaba el pelo completamente enmarañado, más de lo que solía estarlo, incluso. Su cara sudorosa tenía un aspecto algo histérico. Llevaba una vieja camiseta de dormir que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de un blanco ensuciado por los años con Minnie Mouse en el centro diciendo "I love you". No podía evitarlo, precisamente en ese momento todos sus otros pijamas estaban en la lavandería. Y también... ¡oh, no! ¡La bata también estaba sucia! Además, no estaba depilada y llevaba las piernas llenas de moratones, por culpa de las muchas caídas de la escoba que había experimentado ese verano en la Madriguera. Genial. Simplemente genial. ¡Cómo le gustaría tener la capa invisible en esos momentos! Ella sí que la usaría bien, no como Harry, que siempre se escapaba de noche por los pasillos. Casi se consoló cuando miró el despertador de su mesilla, y se dio cuenta de que, de todas formas, la biblioteca estaba cerrada a esas horas.

Hermione se sentó en la cama repleta de sus cosas, y con un suspiro de llorosa resignación, empezó a meterlas de nuevo en el baúl.

Había metido la mano en el gran montón de ropa para coger un blusa y doblarla cuando notó, debajo de esta algo que tenía el tacto del papel. Emocionada, Hermione tiró la blusa al suelo y cogió aquello que había debajo. Una revista. La chica le dio vueltas ansiosa, hasta que dio con la posición correcta para leer el nombre. Hizo una mueca que podía interpretarse de asco cuando lo vio. En letras fucsia que de vez en cuando despedían un brillo como de purpurina se leía "Corazón de bruja adolescente".

Con decepción y sorpresa Hermione intentó recordar como demonios había llegado _aquello _a su baúl. Ella jamás de los jamases compraría "Corazón de bruja", ni siquiera aquella versión más juvenil que al parecer, habían sacado al mercado. No le interesaban los cotilleos, ni la moda, ni la música ni esos estúpidos tests tipo "¿Cómo sería tu chico ideal?", o "¿Le gustas a ese bomboncito?".

Hermione decidió que o Ginny se había equivocado de baúl esas vacaciones al hacer equipaje y había metido esa monstruosidad entre sus cosas sin querer o alguna de las desordenadas de sus compañeras de cuarto, (Hermione sospechaba sobre todo de Parvati y Lavender, quiénes realmente eran las que más pinta tenían de leer ese tipo de revistas) lo había dejado caer en su baúl o su cama en un descuido.

La castaña se quedó unos momentos mirando fijamente la revista en su mano. La verdad esque sentía... cierta curiosidad por las idioteces que debían de poner. No es que quisiera leerla ni nada de eso, ella sabía perfectamente que sólo era basura. Pero tal vez... bueno, aquellas revistas influían a miles de chicas adolescentes, muggles y brujas. Tal vez tenían algo o... quién sabe, quizá al menos podría reírse un rato.

La portada de "Corazón de bruja adolescente" de ese mes tenía el fondo blanco, aunque apenas se veía, pues casi toda la ocupaba la imagen de una adolescente subida en algo así como un trono con un tipo que realmente estaba tremendo arrodillado enfrente de ella. La chica fingía bostezar, mientras de la boca del tío bueno salían corazoncitos, con lo que Hermione supuso que estaba diciendole palabras de amor.

La castaña leyó el titular más grande que había en la portada, pues debía corresponder a la foto. Estaba en rosa chicle, y decía así: _12 consejos para conquistarle... siendo mala_. Vaya por Dios. Menuda estupidez de artículo estrella de la semana. Hermione iba a tirar la revista a la cama de Lavender, pero miró de nuevo la foto. Justo en ese momento la chica fotografiada había dejado de bostezar y miraba a Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Parecía decir "Mira lo feliz que soy, ¡apúntate, tú también puedes conseguirlo!". Sí, realmente parecía sentirse bien en aquel trono. Y no era realmente guapa. Y el tío... ¡él sí que estaba realmente bueno!

Cautelosamente, la chica leyó un pequeño párrafo debajo del título del artículo:

_¿Estás cansada de ser buena? ¿Tus trucos de siempre para ligar no te funcionan con __**él**__? ¿Sientes que no te toma en serio? ¿Quieres que se fije de una vez en ti? ¡Pues lee los siguientes consejos que hemos escrito para ayudarte! ¡Te lo ligarás, (¡promesa de bruja!), de una forma diferente! ¿Has probado alguna vez a ser... mala?_

_Que se fije de una vez en ti..._ _a ser mala... no te toma en serio... cansada de ser buena..._

Esas palabras calaron en Hermione, que casi sin darse cuenta abrió la primera página buscando las páginas de ese artículo en el índice.

Por fin la encontró, y pasó rápidamente páginas de colores brillantes hasta encontrar el artículo.

Tenía un fondo negro, y las letras eran moradas. Ponía de nuevo el título, _12 consejos para conquistarlo... siendo mala_, muy grande, al principio de la página.

Encima de la "o" de "conquistarle" había una aureola de ángel. Sobre la "a" de "mala" asomaban unos cuernos de demonio.

Hermione tragó saliva y se dio ánimos para leer la introducción, que venía en letra un poco más pequeña:

_Querida Bruja Adolescente, mientras estés leyendo esto sabemos que estas pensando en ese chico que te hace tilín, pero al que todavía no has conseguido enamorar._

Hermione se sonrojó y miró incrédula lo que acababa de leer: ¿cómo demonios sabía aquel trozo de papel que acababa de cruzar por su mente la imagen de Ron? De repente había recordado la cara de fastidio que había puesto el pelirrojo durante la clase de pociones cuando le dijo que él también diría, al igual que Harry, que ella era la chica más inteligente de la clase, y ella no le había prestado atención.

No sabía cómo considerarían aquello en _Corazón de bruja adolescente_, pero ella pensaba que aquello había sido ser mala. Y... había funcionado, ¿no? Puede que al fin y al cabo aquel artículo no fuera una completa estupidez, tal vez decía algo sabio. Siguió leyendo:

_No te avergüences. A todas se nos ha resistido alguna vez ese chico tan especial que nos trae loquitas. Probablemente hayas probado a ser dulce, sensual y femenina con él, pero no te ha dado resultado. _

¿Dulce? ¿Sensual? ¿Femenina? Mmm... Hermione trató de recordar si alguna vez se había mostrado dulce con Ron. No, más bien no, con quien solía ser tierna era con Harry, a veces claro. Él era como... un hermano pequeño. ¿Y femenina? Pues si alguna vez se había mostrado femenina, desde luego no lo había hecho muy bien, pues hasta cuarto él no se había dado cuenta de que era una chica. ¿Sensual...? ¡Jamás, por Merlín! Nunca creía haberse mostrado sensual o seductora con Ron, ni con ningún chico en realidad. Bueno, habría que darle una segunda oportunidad a la revista. Todos cometemos errores.

_Aquí te ofrecemos una serie de pasos para que se fije de verdad en ti... haciéndole daño, porque se lo merece. ¿Estás dispuesta?_

Hermione se acordó de cuando en primero Ron le había dicho que no tenía amigos; en tercero se había enfadado con ella por _Scabbers_ y por la escoba de Harry; recordó cuando le fastidió el Baile de Navidad; las quinientas veces que le había tenido que dejar los deberes; pensó en las mil veces que la había llamado sabelotodo; en las doscientas mil que se había burlado de ella; en los cuatro millones setecientos cincuenta mil que habían discutido... y en todas esa noches en las que ella se iba a la cama temprano, corría sus cortinas y lloraba silenciosamente... por él.

_...porque se lo merece. ¿Estás dispuesta?_

-Sí-dijo firmemente, en el mismo momento en que Parvati y Lavender entraban en la habitación.

Lavender no parecía muy contenta, pues al parecer, su amiga no había hecho caso de sus súplicas y se había desabrochado la bata. Claro, que ella debía de haber contraatacado, pues llevaba la camiseta con un nudo, dejando ver su vientre plano y bastante más escote de con el que salió. No llevaba el trabajo en las manos: debía de habersele olvidado.

Al ver a Hermione hablando sola, las dos chicas se quedaron paradas en la puerta, con las comisuras de los labios temblando, a punto de echarse a reír.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Parvati, conteniéndose la risa.

Hermione escondió rápidamente la revista debajo de la almohada. A pesar de que era muy llamativa, estaba segura de que sus compañeras no la habían visto. Inventó una excusa:

-Practicar los hechizos en voz alta, para la clase de Encantamientos de mañana. ¿Vosotras no lo habéis hecho ya?

Las dos amigas no pudieron evitarlo, soltaron una carcajada cada una.

-Sí, sí, claro que hemos practicado-dijo Lavender entre risas-Parvati ha estado ahora mismo dando duras clases de hechizos no-verbales con el golpeador del equipo de quidditch del año pasado, ¿a que sí, Parvati?

La otra dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa a su amiga:

-Sí, ¡pero tú no has practicado nada! Bueno, no pasa nada, dentro de una semana, a lo sumo, ya tendrás a _alguien_ para hacerlo.

Y las dos se metieron en sus respectivas camas riendo como locas.

-Supongo que habrás leído ya, ¿no?-le preguntó Lavender a Hermione bostezando- Porque estoy agotada, quiero dormir.

-Tranquila, por mí podéis apagar la luz ya-contestó la castaña. Podía esperar a leer esos 12 pasos que quizás, sólo quizás, le sirvieran de algo.

Mientras una de sus compañeras de cuarto apagaba las luces, Hermione se paró a pensar en que, si tan inteligente era, debía de admitir de una vez, al menos ante ella misma la verdad: le gustaba su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y, por primera vez en su vida respecto al tema de los chicos, pensaba hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

necesitaria opiniones, por favor!! porqe, aunqe tengo pensado mas o menos como van a ir los siguientes caps, tengo varios fics al mismo tiempo, i supongo qe empezare a scribir del qe mas reviews reciba

spero actualizar pronto. todo depende de vosotros!

muxos besOoOs i gracias x llegar aSta el finaL

P.D: no tngo absolutamente naaaaadaaaaaaa contra ste tipo de revistas, ya os e dixo arriba qe de vez en cuando leo alguna, solo pretendo reirme un poco de la forma en qe se expresan en esos articulos

P


	2. ¡Pelea con él!

lo siento, tal vez e tardado demasiado en scribir . esqe no m esperaba qe mi idea fuera tan bien acogida, i digamos qe no tenia demasiado pensado este cap.

Muxas gracias x los reviews, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones

* * *

Hermione se pasó casi todo el día deseando que llegara la noche y leer por fin ese artículo, y eso la desconcertaba. No mostró el interés de siempre en las clases, incluso se le escaparon un par de preguntas de la profesora McGonagall por no estar atenta, sino intentando imaginar cuáles serían esos doce pasos. Creo que no es necesario decir que no adivinó ninguno.

Pero no sólo aquella introducción la había afectado en las clases: de repente, no sabía cómo tratar con Ron. Siempre había sido natural y espontánea con él, había dicho lo que pensaba y ya está. Pero ahora, cada dos por tres, se encontraba pensando si lo que le había dicho o pensaba decirle al pelirrojo sería aprobado por _Corazón de Bruja Adolescente_. Pero al no haber leído aún el artículo completo, no podía estar segura de nada.

Así que cuando al fin terminaron las clases de la tarde, Hermione cenó a toda prisa, para llegar a la sala común y terminar aún más rápido la redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Incluso sus dos mejores amigos se sorprendieron. Luego ni siquiera se resistió a las habituales súplicas de Ron para que le dejara copiar los deberes: le tiró el pergamino directamente a la cara antes de que éste abriera siquiera la boca. Después, tras comprobar que sus compañeras de cuarto no estaban arriba, subió a toda prisa las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas, apenas murmurando un "buenas noches" a Harry y Ron.

Cuando entró por la puerta volvió a asegurarse de que allí no había nadie, y se quitó el uniforme a toda prisa, poniéndose la vieja camiseta que usaba para dormir.(Aún no habían llegado sus otros pijamas de la lavandería).

Metódica, como siempre, dobló la ropa con cuidado, la guardó en el baúl, abrió las sábanas de su cama y corrió las cortinas de dosel: no quería sorpresivas apariciones de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Casi temblando de ansias y emoción, se metió en la cama. Alargó un brazo y metió la mano bajo la cama. Tanteó y por fin notó el tacto del papel: la noche anterior, con mucho cuidado y disimulo la había dejado allí cuando apagaron las luces de su habitación.

Con _Corazón de Bruja Adolescente_ ya en las manos, Hermione volvió a hojear el índice para asegurarse de cuál era la página del artículo. Creía que era la 29, pero no estaba segura. Así era.

Pasó paginas y páginas y páginas de fotografías, textos, y muchos colores hasta llegar al artículo: _12 formas de conquistarlo... siendo mala_. La chica volvió a leer rápidamente la introducción para asegurarse de que no se había perdido nada, y finalmente pasó la página, donde empezaban de verdad los consejos y pasos que ella debía seguir.

Había, al principio de la página, un "1" gigante púrpura, y siguiéndolo, el primer paso:

_**1. Que sepa que existes**_

Hermione se quedó en silencio ante esa porquería de consejo. "Otra cosa no estoy segura, pero que existo lo tiene bien claro" pensó enfadada. Al fin y al cabo, había esperado todo el día para leer aquello. Había depositado todas sus esperanzas en que aquel artículo la ayudara en algo. Y la revista iba y le decía... que tenía que conseguir que Ron, su mejor amigo, a quién conocía desde primero, supiera que existía...

"¿Y ahora que hago?" se preguntó Hermione, "¿Paso al siguiente paso... destruyo la revista... o qué?

Finalmente decidió que leería lo que al parecer era la explicación del paso 1, que estaba junto a él. Decía así:

Lo principal, si no te conoce, es que sepa de una vez quién eres. Pero lo primero que debe pensar de ti no es "vaya, que chica más dulce" o "que mona es", sino, simplemente "guaaaauuuuu".

-Un poquito tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?-murmuró la chica entre dientes, pero decidió terminar de leer el 1er paso.

Aunque, si ya es demasiado tarde para eso...

"Mmm... vale, está en todo" pensó Hermione, complacida.

... y cree que eres un angelito, debes dejarle claro que tienes más de una cara.

"¿Y cómo demonios se hace eso?"

Para ayudarte en esto, te aconsejamos que discutas a menudo con él. Tu mago no se acordará de una tranquila charla acerca de deberes contigo, pero sí recordará alguna discusión, (tal vez una fuerte o quizás solo una pequeña disputa), que hayáis tenido. No te estamos diciendo que te pelees y no te vuelvas a hablar nunca más con **él**, aunque así conseguirías la máxima atención, sino que le demuestres que se equivoca, que tienes carácter y que no debe pensar que puede hacer lo que quiera. Que sepa que tú SIEMPRE tienes razón, diga lo que diga.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Sin darse cuenta, la revista resbaló de sus manos y cayó sobre sus piernas.

Era... ¡era increíble! ¡Ella hacía exactamente lo que ponía en esas palabras purpúreas! Es decir, siempre... siempre discutía con él, una y otra vez, varias veces al día. ¡Incluso Harry se quejaba de que se peleaban demasiado! Y resultaba que aquello era lo que había que hacer, que no iba por tan mal camino para conquistarlo, al fin y al cabo... ¿Significaba aquello que tenía un don natural? ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para ligar o para ser mala?

"Para ninguna de las dos cosas, por supuesto" se dijo Hermione, una vez pasado el momento de la sorpresa inicial, "Sólo es casualidad, pero aún así... ¡vaya, es como si no tuviera que hacer deberes (por muy agradables que sean), porque ya los he hecho antes si darme cuenta! Así que es como si fuera adelantada..." ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Leer el siquinte paso, claro, como cuando en clase el profesor mandaba leer algo del libro pero ella ya lo había leído la noche anterior, así que se miraba el siguiente capítulo.

Pero entonces se oyeron risas y voces femeninas mientras se abría la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas. Hermione no podía ver quiénes eran, pues había corrido sus cortinas, pero al instante reconoció la voz de Lavender, que estaba hablando con Parvati.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste?- preguntaba entusiasmada la rubia- ¡Estoy SEGURA de que me miró el culo cuando me agaché a coger la pluma! ¿A qué sí, verdad que sí? ¿Tú lo viste?

-Sí, ¡sí te lo miró!-exclamó Parvati, con voz cansina- Te lo he dicho mil veces, ¡lo hizo!

Lavender soltó una carcajada eufórica, y por el ruido de muelles que se oyó, Hermione supuso que se había tirado a su cama.

-¿Y viste... viste qué mono cuando se le pusieron las orejas rojas, y todas esas pecas y...?-dijo risueña.

-¿Orejas rojas y pecas?-murmuró Hermione atontada.

Desgraciadamente, Parvati y Lavender la oyeron perfectamente.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-chilló Lavender.

Hermione abrió torpemente las cortinas y miró desconcertada cómo Parvati, pegada a la pared del fondo se ponía la mano en el corazón suspirando, y su amiga, arrodillada sobre la cama, dejaba caer la almohada que había cogido en el último momento, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Vaya, eres... tú-dijo Parvati mirando con un gesto significativo a su amiga.

-¿Qué hacías ahí escondida?-preguntó Lavender con un tono de voz bastante más alto de lo que debería ser-¿Querías oír lo que le decía a Parvati?

-Ni estaba escondida ni me interesa nada lo que os contéis-respondió Hermione firmemente.

-Mira, si no tienes vida propia y quieres enterarte de cosas interesantes...-empezó a decir Lavender con dureza.

-Considero mi vida suficientemente satisfactoria, muchas gracias-la interrumpió la castaña- No me hace falta oír vuestros cacareos.

-¡Ah!-exclamó la rubia indignada, mirando a Parvati. La morena le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir acuerdarte-de-lo-que-ha-oído-será-mejor-que-pares. Su amiga le dirigió una mueca de fastidio, pero se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

-Voy a pasar eso último por alto, pero cómo cuentes algo...como-como digas algo...ya verás.

Hermione solo soltó un resoplido bien audible y volvió a correr las cortinas de su cama, aislándose de la pevería de esas dos chicas. Aún así pudo oír como Parvati susurraba:

-¿Cómo le dices eso? Se lo va a decir, ya lo verás.

Luego sólo alcanzó a oír un "chisst, calla, mañana hablamos" de la otra.

A los dos minutos, cuando las chicas se pusieron los pijamas apagaron la luz. Hermione colocó la revista de nuevo bajo la cama en la seguridad de la oscuridad y se quedó pensativa.

¿El chico que le gustaba a Lavender no podía ser...no, verdad? La chica intentó recolectar, por así decirlo, todos los datos sobre "el hombre misterioso", que a su compañera de cuarto se le habían escapado. Al parecer era de Gryffindor. "Hay cientos de chicos en Gryffindor" pensó la castaña. Y le había mirado el culo a Lavender. "Hay cientos de chicos de Gryffindor que le mirarían el culo a Lavender". Lo de las orejas rojas y las pecas... bueno, eso ya era más complicado, pero probablemente habría muchos chicos así, que Hermione no conociera a ninguno aparte de Ron Weasley no tenía nada que ver. También había dicho que era mono... "Pero quién sabe los gustos de ésta chica. Seguramente hay cientos de chicos Gryffindor con pecas, orejas rojas, que le miren el culo a Lavender y que sean monos, aunque para mí solo haya uno así...". Entre esas cavilaciones se durmió.

* * *

qe tal? qiero opiniones x favor!!

siento deciros qe voi a tardar bastante en subir el proximo cap, xqe necesitare copiar algunos trozos de El Principe Mestizo, y me e dejado el libro en mi casa del campo, a la qe no ire asta el finde semana. Asi qe a no ser qe x un milagro de la naturaleza mi padre acceda a ir y traermelo, asta el sabado x lo menos no podre escribir.

beSotes


	3. Dale celos

por fin traigo otro nuevo capitulo de _Corazon de Bruja Adolescente_. En este los chicos intervienen mucho mas, y creo que es mas divertido, pero ya me contareis. amm tambien es mas largo. Os dejo que leais!

* * *

Aunque a la mañana siguiente era sábado, como siempre Hermione se despertó temprano. Más que otras veces, quizás.

Se vistió con vaqueros y un jersey fino en el baño, pues las pánfilas de sus compañeras seguían durmiendo.

Inmediatamente después de haber terminado de vestirse se arrepintió de su decisión con la ropa, pues su atuendo no demostraba demasiado los valores que _Corazón de Bruja Adolescente_ se suponía le estaba enseñando: entre otras cosas, el jersey era rosa, muy clarito pero rosa al fin y al cabo. Pero bueno, en el artículo no había dicho de momento nada sobre la ropa, y no tenía tiempo para cambiarse si quería tener la sala común para ella sola.

Tal vez en sueños, tal vez ya despierta, o quizá en ese extraño estado de la duermevela, Hermione había decidido leer aquella mañana el siquiente paso, pues el de "Que sepa que existes" ya lo lo tenía requetehecho. Así que se hizo una rápida coleta alta, sacó sigilosamente la revista de debajo de su cama y bajó las escaleras.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente en el último escalón: como imaginaba, estaría sola.

Se acomodó en su butaca preferida, enfrente del fuego y abrió la revista por la página que correspondía al artículo _12 formas de conquistarlo...siendo mala_.

Echó una rápida ojeada al paso 1 y se dispuso a leer el 2. El título le hizo tragar saliva, pero lo leyó completo antes de detenerse a pensar nada:

_**2. Ponle celoso**_

_No hay NADA que pueda demostrar que le haces tilín a ese chico mejor que los celos. Todos los hombres son celosos, es su naturaleza, y cuando se sienten así reaccionan de una forma extraña que puede revelarte muchas cosas acerca de sus sentimiento hacia ti. ¿Sabes si tu bombón es muy celoso? Si lo es, no es necesario que coquetees con alguien en serio, tan sólo alábalo un poco, elógialo, estate siempre muy cerca de ese otro "candidato". Si no es celoso, chica, no te cortes: si quieres, puedes llegar incluso a besar a ese otro chico (con tu mago delante, claro está). Ahora bien, éste es nuestro consejo para chicas que quieran ser malas de verdad: que el chico con el que le des celos sea alguien muy cercano a él: su mejor amigo, un hermano, un primo, un buen compañero, alguien con quien se lleve realmente bien y en quien confíe medianamente. De ésta forma le dolerán mucho más tus atenciones hacia él. Se sentirá confundido, traicionado, ¡y puede que caiga directamente en tus brazos en un intento desesperado! Confía en nosotras._

Vaya, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrida antes que sería uno de los pasos? Los celos, pues claro. Era tan típico... ¿Pero debía ella probar con ellos? Al fin y al cabo, ya los había "usado" algunas veces, como en cuarto curso. No intencionadamente, por supuesto. Ella JAMÁS se habría imaginado que Ron reaccionaría de aquella manera ante su pareja de baile. Y era cierto que le había estropeado la que tenía que ser una de las mejores noches de su vida, su primer baile, su primera pareja, su primer beso... Pero aquella noche Hermione se dio cuenta de algo tremendamente importante: que Ron ya no era solo un amigo. Que ahí pasaba algo nuevo, o tal vez siempre había sido así pero ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese mometno. Que las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que lo encontró en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts con la nariz sucia, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Que ya no eran tan niños, ninguno de los dos, a pesar de la inmadurez del chico. Y que, si no se equivocaba mucho, lo de Ron parecían celos. Tenían toda la pinta de serlo. Esa noche fue tan confusa para ella, con ese terrible pero increíblemente emocionante descubrimiento de su interior...

Pero esa no había sido la única escenita que se había montado por celos. Cada vez que el nombre de "Vicktor" salía en una conversación, aunque sólo fuera una mención al jugador de quidditch, allí estaba Ron para cambiarlo por el de "Vicky", refunfuñar e insultarlo sin ningún motivo claro ni específico.

Hermione sentía sentimientos confusos en esos momentos. Por una parte culpable, molesta, avegonzada y dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, Ron no había madurado absolutamente nada. Pero había veces que sentía... un cierto disfrute por la situación. Completamente interno, claro. Por lo general, no mencionaba nunca el nombre de Vicktor, ya tenía suficientes broncas al día, y además no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Cuando tenía que decir su nombre u otro alguien lo decía y se formaba una de esas peleas con Ron, Hermione procuraba ser tanjante, sacar a relucir sus derechos de escribirse con quien quisisera y dejarle claro a Ron que él en ese tema no pintaba nada. Pero cuando luego se iba a su habitación y estaba en la cama, intentando dormir, siempre recordaba de nuevo la conversación, o más bien discusión con una sonrisa emocionada en la oscuridad, y saboreaba una a una las palabras celosas de Ron.

De acuerdo, estaba decidido, lo haría. Hermione leyó de nuevo unas frases del paso 2, en el que decía que si el chico era muy celoso no hacía falta ponerse en serio con un pobre inocente, bastaba con halagarlo un poco. Gracias al cielo que Ron era celoso, pues Hermione no pensaba besar a ningún otro, que era la otra posibilidad.

En cuanto al chico...bueno, Hermione se había propuesto seguir los pasos al pie de la letra, así que debía de ser alguien como describía el "consejo para supermalas": con quien "su mago" se llevara muy bien, en quién confiara, un pariente o su mejor amigo...

-Dios mío, Harry-se dijo Hermione, sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse.

En realidad, probablemente le resultaría mucho más fácil y menos embarazoso. Harry era tan... un verdadero hermanito para ella, tampoco debía resultar muy difícil dedicarle elogios, aquel verano se había puesto muy guapo, podría empezar por aquello, por ejemplo. El único problema que podía surgir era que Ron no se lo tomara en serio por ser precisamente Harry, amigo de ambos desde que empezaron Hogwarts. Aunque Hermione recordaba vagamente alguna que otra ocasión en la que Ron, (el estúpido de Ron) había parecido sentirse celoso incluso por Harry. ¡Por Harry! Era increíble. Sin irse muy lejos, hacía unos días, en aquella clase de pociones.

Estaba claro: Ron se tomaría en serio sus atenciones hacia el moreno. Sin duda, Harry sería el chico perfecto para aquella misión.

Hermione miró la hora. ¡Por Merlín! Ya eran las siete y media pasadas. Tenía que darse prisa o los chicos se levantarían antes de que le diera tiempo a redactar una buena sarta de halagos para Harry.

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras e inrrumpió en la habitación. Ya sin preocuparse por ser silenciosa, buscó en su baúl pluma, tinta y un pergamino. Luego cerró la puerta con un portazo. Le daba exactametne igual si las pavas se despertaban.

Se sentó en una mesa de la sala común (aún sin un alma) y empezó a pensar.

¿Qué tenía Harry de bueno? Obviamente era el famosísimo "niño que vivió". Eso facilitaba bastante las cosas. Había vencido en muchas ocasiones a Voldemort saliendo victorioso, era considerado un héroe por toda la comunidad mágica, excepto por él mismo, claro. Por lo tanto era modesto. Un punto más. Hermione escribió rápidamente. Desde el cerebro de una chica tipo Lavender o Parvati, ¿que más tenía Harry? Era guapo, la verdad, bastante guapo. Y muy atractivo. Hermione volvió a escribir. Podía explotar mucha conversación sobre el físico de Harry. ¿Algo más? Bueno, probablemente a mucha gente le parecía un rebelde, y había chicas (o pavas hasta el cuello de hormonas) a las que aquello les parecía sexy, o les daba morbo. No estaría de mal apuntarlo. A partir de estas ideas empezó a escribirse un guión sobre lo que debía decir.

Poco a poco, como un cuentagotas, empezaron a bajar alumnos de las habitaciones para ir a desayunar. Nadie la miraba extrañado. ¿Hermione Granger levantada un sábado por la mañana temprano para hacer una redacción de clase? ¡Bah! Pues lo normal, claro.

La chica terminó de escribir, lo pasó a limpio en otro pergamino y lo leyó y releyó veinte veces. Estaba tan absorta "en sus deberes" que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora.

De repente alguien le tocó el hombro, diciendo "buenos días". Hermione se sobresaltó, pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Harry.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Hermione poniéndose nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo llevaba en las manos una lista de virtudes del chico sobre una revista gracias a la cuál ella pretendía ligarse a su amigo.

-Las nueve y cuarto-respondió Harry mirando su reloj. Por supuesto, no se había dado cuenta de nada-¿Te has levantado temprano para hacer deberes?

-Sí, sí, esque bueno, me desperté y ya no pude...¿dónde está Ron?-balbuceó poniéndo disimuladamente los pergaminos y _Corazón de Bruja Adolescente_ sobre sus rodillas.

-Bajará enseguida. ¿Has ido ya ha desayunar?-respondió Harry quitándole importancia. Los intentos de ocultación de Hermione le estaban llamando la atención.

-No, todavía no-respondió Hermione, que en ese momento estaba notando un tembleque por todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que Harry sospechaba algo.

-Oye, ¿qué deberes has hecho esta mañana exactamente?-preguntó el muchacho sin perder de vista los papeles que su amiga llevaba en el regazo. ¿Era él o había visto algo rosa chicle?

-Tra-transformaciones, claro-tartamudeó Hermione.

El moreno la miró fijamente, y finalmente dijo:

-¿Me dejas que los vea?

-¡No, no y no!-saltó Hermione, acaparando las miradas de varios alumnos y la atónita de Harry-¡Ya sabes que cada uno debe de hacer sus propios deberes! ¡No me gusta dejaros copiar! ¡Y voy a dejar esto a la habitación!-arregló la chica al instante, dando grandes zancadas hasta la escalera.

Cuando estaba en el segundo escalón volvió a mirar a su amigo, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:

-¡Y esperadme aquí, por favor!

Más rápido que nunca, casi tropezando como cuatro veces, Hermione llegó a su dormitorio, guardó sin ningún orden las cosas en el baúl y se tiró a la cama con la mano en el corazón, hasta que éste se calmó. Por Merlín, si Harry hubiera visto el pergamino o la revista... No quería ni pensar las explicaciones que tendría que dar si el chico hubiera leído "Éste verano Harry ha crecido mucho, esto le dolerá a Ron, que siempre se ha regocijado de ser alto" en su lista.

Al cabo de unos segundo se levantó de la cama y bajó para reunirse con Harry y Ron, que ya estaba abajo. Ninguno hizo ningún comentario, así que la chica imaginó que el moreno no le había dicho nada a su amigo.

Bajaron los tres a desayunar. Todo marchaba normal. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que la enorme silla de Hagrid estaba vacía. También recordó que en las pocas veces en que se habían cruzado por los pasillos o en el jardín el semigigante no los había saludado.

-Debemos ir y explicarle a Hagrid por qué no hemos cogido su asignatura-dijo de repente la chica. Se sentía tremendamente culpable.

-¡Esta mañana se celebran las pruebas de selección de quidditch!-objetó Ron-Además, ¿qué le vamos a explicar? ¿Que odiamos su asignatura?

Las pruebas de seleccion de quidditch, ¡claro, ¿cómo se le podían haber olvidado?! Sus amigos llevaban toda la semana hablando de ellas. Pero no perdió la oportunidad de pelear que Ron le había brindado inconscientemente:

-¡No la odiábamos!-gritó.

-¡Eso lo dirás tú!-dijo Ron, y siguió poniendo motivos por los que sí deberían odiarla.

Cuando terminó, Hermione exclamó:

-Es insoportable no poder hablar con Hagrid.

Con esto pretendía que el pelirrojo saltara de nuevo para rebatirla con más argumentos, pero Harry se metió en la conversación con tono apaciguador:

-Iremos después del quidditch. Pero es posible que las pruebas duren toda la mañana; se ha apuntado mucha gente-parecía nervioso- No sé por qué de repente el equipo despierta tanto interés.

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Se lo había puesto en bandeja. Pero no esperaba que tuviera que soltar su discurso tan pronto, creía que iba a tener más tiempo para practicar. Pero podía ser que aquella situación no se le volviera a presentar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, así que se lanzó:

-¡Vamos, Harry!-dijo. Oh, no. Estaba sonando un poco impaciente-¡Lo que despierta interés no es el quidditch, sino tú! Nunca habías provocado tanta fascinación...

A Ron no parecía importarle demasiado, seguía comiendo arenques, aunque la miraba atento. "De acuerdo, soltemos el plato fuerte" se dijo Hermione agresiva:

-...pero, francamente, no me extraña, porque nunca habías estado tan atractivo.

Lo había conseguido: Ron incluso se había atragantado con su arenque ahumado. Para darle más efecto a su papel, Hermione miró con desdén al pelirrojo, pero ya no podía parar, debía seguir hasta el final:

-Ahora todo el mundo sabe que decías la verdad, ¿no? La comunidad mágica ha tenido que admitir que estabas en lo cierto cuando asegurabas que Voldemort había regresado, y que es verdad que luchaste contra él dos veces en los últimos años y que en ambas ocasiones lograste escapar de sus garras. Ahora te llaman "el Elegido". Vamos, hombre, ¿todavía no entiendes por qué la gente está fascinada contigo?

Pobre Harry, se había puesto rojo y parecía acalorado. Hermione sólo deseaba no estar igual que él. Echó un breve vistazo a Ron. Su cara era todo un poema. Volvió a la carga con rapidez:

-Además, fuiste víctima de la persecución del Ministerio, que intentó demostrar por todos los medios que eras un desequilibrado y un mentiroso, y aún conservas en la mano las señales que te hiciste escribiendo con tu propia sangre durante los castigos que te imponía aquella horrible mujer. Pero, pese a todo, te mantuviste firme en tu versión...

Hermione acababa de decidirlo: quería que Ron explotara. Así que cogió con delicadeza la mano de Harry y paseó suavemente un dedo por las palabras "No debo decir mentiras" grabadas en ella. De repente el pelirrojo saltó, arremangándose la túnica:

-Yo todavía tengo las marcas que me hicieron aquellos cerebros en el ministerio cuando me agarraron, mira.

Hermione supo que debía pasar de él. Y siguió a lo suyo, aunque con la emoción ya apenas se acordaba de su lista:

-Y por si fuera poco, este verano has crecido más de un palmo.

-Yo también soy alto-añadió Ron, y parecía...desesperado.

Hermione iba a contraatacar cuando llegaron las lechuzas del correo. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los chicos aceptaron esperar a su amiga antes de ir al campo de quidditch, pues decía que tenía que ir a por algo a su habitación.

Corriendo abrió su baúl y sacó la revista con una gran sonrisa. La contempló con emoción. Había funcionado. Podía ser que aún quedaran muchos pasos por realizar hasta que llegara el resultado final, pero todo había ido bien: Ron se había puesto tremendamente celoso. Hermione siempre recordaría cada uno de sus intentos por llamar su atención mientras ella halagaba a Harry, su mejor amigo.

Con una nueva confianza en el artículo, la chica sacó la varita he hizo un hechizo de camuflaje. Ahora, para los ojos de todos excepto los suyos, aquello eran unos apuntes de Aritmancia. Y esque, al fin y al cabo, ella no entendía nada de quidditch, y podría hacer algo más provechoso durante las pruebas.

Se puso la bufanda y la capa, encondiendo _Corazón de Bruja Adolescente _entre los pliegues de ésta y bajó las escaleras, radiante, a reunirse con su mejor amigo y su "celoso".

* * *

espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho la espera, pero es que se me hace muy dificil escribir este fic, no se por que.

me ha encantado poder meter a los chicos de una forma mas activa, aunque hablar solo desde una mente femenina (aunque sea Hermione) me resulta mas facil escribir. de verdad que necesito mucho muchos muchos reviews para inspirarme, me hacen mucha falta asi que..poneros a ellos por favor!!

beSotes!


	4. Si hay otra

siento muxisimo la tardanza! he estado muy ocupada con mi otro fic, que me da mas de un dolor de cabeza al dia y he tardado mas de la cuenta en escribir este, auqnue confieso que lo he pasado genial mientras lo hacia! =) de verdad que lo adoro, por favor, leedlo y dejadme vuestra opinion, es muy importante para mi!

* * *

Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron del castillo para dirigirse al campo de quidditch. Por el camino se toparon con Padma Patil, que abrazada por un grupito de amigas lloraba desconsolada. Por lo que pudieron entender, los señores Patil iban a llevarse de Hogwarts a las gemelas.

Como los chicos iban hablando sobre quiénes se iban a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch, Hermione se puso a pensar:

"Vaya, vaya, así que el dúo hormonal se va a a separar. Parvati y Lavender, que no se dejan solas ni para ir al baño, van a pasar todo un curso sin verse ni cotillear. A no ser que chismorreen por carta, lo cuál no me extrañaría nada, la verdad... ¿Pero qué va a ser ahora de la rubita? No esque ninguna de las dos sea muy inteligente, pero siempre he pensado que Parvati era algo así como..."el cerebro del grupo". Lavender es tan tonta...probablemente no conseguirá conquistar a ese "chico misterioso" sin ayuda de Parvati. Lo de ponerle el culo casi en la cara debió de ser idea propia de Lavender, y parece que dio le resultado...pero para una relación seria, si esque es lo que quiere, se necesita mucho más que atractivo físico...¿no?".

Cuando cruzaban los jardines, vieron a Parvati y Lavender juntas, muy deprimidas, diciéndose cosas al oído.

"Hablando de las reinas de Roma..." pensó Hermione. La verdad esque le daban un poco de pena. No sabía qué haría ella si Harry y Ron se fueran de Hogwarts, si se quedara sóla...aunque en realidad, así es como había pasado toda su infancia, en el colegio, y parte del primer curso de Hogwarts, sin amigos... No quería pensar en ello.

Hermione se fijó en que Harry y Ron también se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, y las observaban distraídamente.

De repente, todo se torció. Parvati, que miraba en la dirección de los tres jóvenes, le dió un fuerte codazo a su amiga, y ante los ojos incrédulos de Hermione, Lavender se volvió sorprendida hacia ellos, y entonces... le dedicó sin duda a Ron una radiantísima sonrisa y lo saludó con una mano en un ademán "inocente", acompañando todo ésto de varias caídas de ojos, dejando mostrar el bonito tono azulado que tenían y cuán largas y negras eran sus pestañas.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia Ron tan rápido que pensó que a la mañana siguiente probablemente tendría tortículis: quería ver su reacción. Éste no podía estar más sorprendido, incluso dejó de andar durante unas décimas de segundo, y parpadeó un par de veces. Después...después le dirigió a Lavender una de sus preciosas sonrisas, una de las preciosas sonrisas que _sólo_ le dirigía a Hermione, cuando creía haber ganado una discusión con ella. De esas en las que enseñaba todos los dientes, y qu acompañaba con una mirada de chulería. De esas ante las cuáles Hermione podría babear si su orgullo no se lo impidiera.

Y no sólo eso, sino que además, de repente, después de una breve vacilación, empezó a andar más erguido, como si no fuera suficientemente alto ya de por sí, y sus pasos se volvieron presuntuosos, y mucho más elegantes que los desgarbados pero adorables andares que llevaba normalmente.

Y la sonrisa irresistible no se le quitaba de la cara.

Hermione sintió que la cara se le agriaba como un limón al echar un vistazo hacia atrás a Parvati y Lavender, a las que ya habían sobrepasado, y ver que la rubia hacia con los labios como si gritara "¡tío buenooo!", y su amiga se reía, admitiendo en voz muy bajita:

-La verdad es que tiene un muy buen trasero.

La castaña se esforzó en mantenerse indiferente al sentir la mirada curiosa de Harry. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mirarla justo en ese momento, en el que le apetecía dirigirle la mirada de odio más terrible que tenía a Lavender?

Los andares de Ron se volvieron más como siempre conforme se fueron alejando del par de piradas, pero Hermione no podía sacarselo de la cabeza. No, no y no, no quería aceptarlo y punto.

Todavía estaba distraída cuando finalmente llegaron al campo de quidditch. Sin desearle buena suerte a Ron, pensando para su interior "jódete" cuando éste se volvió hacia ella esperando precisamente unas palabras de ánimo, subió a la fila más alta que pudo de las gradas. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie mirándola a los alrededores y sacó la revista-apuntes de su capa. Necesitaba oír algo ya, sentir que estaba avanzando... Pasando páginas, se detuvo en una que, aunque no era la del artículo _12 formas de conquistarle... siendo mala_, le pareció que tenía algo escrito.

Era un test: _¿Conseguirás a ese bomboncito?_, y estaba contestado. La chica prefirió no leer todas esas payasadas, porque se había fijado en un dibujito hecho a mano en una esquina de la página. Entre florituras y corazoncitos ponía, claramente con la letra redondeada y mona de Lavender:

_Ron Weasley_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_R.W & L.B_

Hermione contuvo el aliento, y antes de arriesgarse a que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente, miró los resultados del test. Había tres columnas: _Para nada, búscate a otro_, _¡Esfuérzate más, brujita! _y _¡Ya casi lo tienes, a por él, chica!_

Éste último era el que estaba rodeado por Lavender, con exclamaciones a los lados.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. ¡¡¡Oh Dios!!! ¡Lavender Brown, su compañera de cuarto, que había besado a más de diez chicos, que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, que no le importaba humillarse para conseguir lo que quería, que según aquel test "casi lo tenía"... también iba a por su Ron! ¡Su Rooooooon!

Aquella debía de ser su revista. Por Merlín se sentía casi traicionada por aquellas hojas de papel en los que confiaba... "No es culpa de _Corazón de Bruja Adolescente_, los test son una farsa aquí y en cualquier lado, sólo los de inteligencia son fiables, sin duda" pensó Hermione respirando entrecoratadamente.

Bueno, ahora tenía que pensar con claridad. No esque antes no tuviera suficientes indicios... ¡pero aquello lo confirmaba todo de forma inamovible como un yunque! ¿Cómo podía no haberselo tomado más en serio antes?

Repentinamente, empezó a pasar páginas y páginas hasta llegar por fin al artículo que había buscado en un principio. Quería ayuda, necesitaba unos buenos consejos ya mismo.

El paso número tres decía así:

_**3. Cuando hay otra...**_

-¡Bendita seas!-exclamó Hermione con los ojos brillando, ante la mirada atónita de los hermanos Creevy, sentados en la fila de delante. La chica empezó a leer con ansiedad:

_Si tu mago es tan maravilloso que tú misma te has fijado en él, no es raro que también alguna otra lo haya hecho también. Pero no te preocupes, no te sientas amenazada ni en una situación peligrosa para tu futuro cuento de hadas. Nosotras sabemos qué hacer, tanto como para que la dejes fatal a ella como para que parezcas cada vez más valiosa a los ojos de él. Ante todo, no debes dejar que "la nueva" te coma terreno. Igualala y ganala. Tu mago debe notar tu presencia en todo instante, pero sin que llegue a pensar que eres una plasta. Tienes que conseguir que ÉL vea que puedes hacer todo lo que ella haga y mejor. Busca algo que tu tengas y que ella no pueda siquiera soñar en conseguirlo. Que le quede claro a esa chica que no tiene oportunidades (que las tenga o no es una asunto a parte, tú tienes que tratar de darle a entender que no). Pero cuidado: si esa chica ve que te estás pasando podría, en vez de emprender una lenta y penosa retirada (lo que tú jamás debes hacer, por mucho que ella se acerque a tu mago), hacer algo realmente perjudicial para ti. Ya te hemos contado en nustro paso anterior las reacciones de los chicos ante los celos, pero, como tú misma probablemente has experimentado...¡nosotras también podemos ser una bomba de relojería cuando estamos celosas!_

_Confía en ti misma._

Hermione miró al frente. La verdad esque no sabía si el artículo le había hecho sentir peor o mejor. Sin duda ahora no estaba tan agobiada como en el primer momento, pues lo que había leído le hacía sentir que no iba a quedarse parada, que tenía algo parecido a un plan de ataque (todavía no sabía exactamente cuál, pero algo era). Por otra parte... el artículo le pedía que hiciera cosas que seguro que Lavender podría hacer mejor.

Eso era un punto importante: ¿y si ella también había leído el reportaje y lo estaba siguiendo? "No, es demasiado tonta para aprendérselo de memoria, y en cualquier caso, si pretendía seguir los pasos uno a uno, eso se acabó, porque la revista me la quedo"se dijo Hermione.

La chica buscó con la mirada a Lavender, dispuesta a insultarla mentalmente tantas veces cómo pudiera. Pero al encontrarla, en la misma grada pero unas siete u ocho filas más abajo que ella, se deprimió aún más. Lavender era muy bonita. Esos ojazos, ese pelo rubio tan bien cuidado siempre, esa figura envidiable, su ropa, que tan bien le quedaba... Y no sólo era eso. Puede que fuera tonta y pava y engreída, pero era divertida, alocada, y Hermione estaba segura de que sensual, eso que les gustaba tanto a los chicos y que ella nunca sería.

Luego miró instintivamente a Ron, en la primera fila, con todos los demás aspirantes a un puesto en el equipo. Estaba de un color verdoso, mirando con cara que pretendía ser indiferente al chico que estaba haciendo la prueba de guardián en ese momento. Pero de vez en cuando los nervios lo traicionaban, y bajaba la cabeza angustiado, revolviéndose el cabello pelirrojo con una mano.

De repente Hermione se dio cuenta de algo. Podía ser que ella no fuera tan atractiva como Lavender, ni tuviera muchísima experiencia en chicos como la rubia, pero había algo más importante que eso: Hermione conocía a Ron. Lo conocía a fondo. Tenía conocimiento de sus miedos, sus inseguridades y sus máximos deseos. Sabía lo que le hacía reír, y que a veces también podía llorar. Conocía todos sus gustos y su personalidad.

Para Lavender Ron sólo era un tío altísimo, con unos ojazos increíbles y un cuerpo nada mal desarrollado aquel último verano. Pero para ella era mucho más que eso... Ron lo era todo.

Hermione miró ensimismada la última frase del paso número 3: _Confía en ti misma_. Eso es lo que iba a hacer. Porque tenía posibilidades, porque se lo merecía, porque llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo para aquello y porque Lavender a veces era odiosa.

Guardando la revista, Hermione se propuso prestar atención a las pruebas. Así luego podría comentarlas con los chicos, o al menos intentarlo.

Al parecer la prueba de selección que Harry estaba realizando para elegir un guardían consistía en que cada una de las tres cazadoras que ya había escogido, (entre las cuáles Hermione se alegró de ver a Ginny), intentaran meter la quaffle por los aros. El aspirante al puesto tenía cinco intentos en total para parar el penalti.

Quien estaba haciendo la prueba para ser guardián, un musculoso alumno de último curso que Hermione creía que se llamaba Cormac McLaggen, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Ya había parado cuatro de los cinco goles. Oh, oh. Si paraba el último, Ron lo tendría bastante difícil, por no decir imposible.

Hermione titubeó con la mano en el bolsillo, acariciando su varita. ¿Estaría muy mal hecharle un hechizo? Lo tenía bastante a tiro. Sólo sería un pequeño _confundus_, nada grave. Bueno, ¿se suponía que debía ser mala, no? Pero otra duda le asaltó a la cabeza: en realidad, si no hacía nada y McLaggen conseguía el puesto en vez de Ron, sería mejor para ella. Hermione apreciaba muchísimo a Harry, pero adoraba cuando éste se iba a entrenar, y el pelirrojo y ella se quedaban prácticamente solos. En esas ocasiones, o se peleaban más que nunca sin que nadie se lo impidiera, o tenían sus momentos más tiernos, aquellos en los que parecía que iba a pasar algo, en los que a alguno de los dos se le escapaba algo increíblemente bonito, sin que ningún chico moreno con gafas pudiera ver sus sonrojos ni reírse con retintín.

"Pero él quiere ser guardián" se dijo así misma, y en el justo momento en que Ginny lanzó la quaffle a los aros, el _confundus _le llegó a McLaggen, quién se tiró absurdamente en sentido contrario. La quaffle entró por el aro de la derecha de forma limpia, justo por el centro, y todo el mundo abucheó y se rió del aspirante a guardián.

-¡Bien! El estúpido de MacLaggen se lo merece por idiota. ¿Has oído todo lo que decía de Harry y los Weasley?-le comentaba Colin Creevy a su hermanito.

McLaggen bajó a trompicones hasta el suelo y se bajó torpemente de su escoba con gesto ausente, y le tocaba el turno a Ron, el último participante de las pruebas. Tal vez sólo fuera su impresión, pero el público dejó de hablar. Lo único que se oyó fue un "¡Buena suerte, Ron!", que a Hermione le fastidió comprobar que venía de los labios de Lavender. La rubia, después de soltar su frase, se volvió a sentar y se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Será idiota..." pensó Hermione mirándola con desprecio, pero luego se concentró en Ron.

¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Y otra vez bien! ¡Una más bien! ¡Y...bien también! ¡Ron lo había conseguido! ¡Las había parado todas! ¡Era el nuevo guardián!

La gente aplaudía y vitoreaba a rabiar. McLaggen se había acercado a Harry, pero éste lo había despachado rápido, y el moreno había reunido a su equipo en un extremo del campo. Los espectadores empezaban a bajar de las gradas para volver al colegio.

Hermione, que no había parado de gritar, casi tira rodando a los hermanos Creevy al abrirse paso por las escaleras de las gradas. Tenía que llegar a Ron antes que Lavender. Con la mirada la busca, pero ella aún está sentada, no va a conseguir ganarle...

Por fin, se ve a pocos escalones de su objetivo pelirrojo, y grita por encima del tumulto:

-¡Has estado fenomenal, Ron!

Lo que le hubiera gustado en realidad sería decirle: "¡Te quiero, Ron!", pero no era el momento ni el lugar para aquello. También hubiera preferido correr y abrazarlo, en vez de quedarse a unos pasos del equipo, mientras Harry terminaba de decirles unas palabras. Pero la consoló que durante ese tiempo, sus ojos y los de Ron no se separaron en ningún momento. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, e incluso más alto de lo normal. Le sonreía, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de las que le gustaban. Y era para ella, no para Lavender, que se estaba marchando del campo con aire ofendido, cogida del brazo de su amiga Parvati.

Harry y Ron se despidieron finalmente del resto de jugadores, y Hermione se unió a ellos en el camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

El pelirrojo, alegremente, no paraba de hablar:

-Creí que no podría parar el cuarto penalti. El lanzamiento de Demelza era peliagudo, ¿os habéis fijado? Llevaba un efecto...

-Sí, sí, has estado sensacional-repuso Hermione risueña, apretando con emoción el brazo de Ron.

-Al menos lo he hecho mejor que McLaggen-se ufanó el chico- ¿Habeis visto cómo se lanzó en la dirección opuesta en el quinto penalti? Parecía presa de un encantamiento _confundus_...

Hermione, sorprendida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y lo peor fue esque Harry la miró en ese justo momento. Al menos, Ron no se dio cuenta de nada: estaba demasiado ocupado describiendo con todo detalle cada uno de los penaltis que había parado.

Un rato después de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, los tres jóvenes volvieron al castillo hambrientos a más no poder.

A la entrada del edificio vieron cómo McLaggen se chocaba contra el marco de la puerta del Gran Comedor al intentar entrar. Ron entró detrás de él entre fuertes risotadas, regodeándose de su antiguo rival.

Harry retuvo a Hemrione.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica intentando conservar la calma.

-Lo he estado pensando-contestó él bajando la voz-Y yo diría que a MsLaggen le han hecho un encantamiento _confundus_ . Y etsaba justo delante de donde tú te habías sentado.

-De acuerdo, fui yo-confesó Hermione, ruborizándose. No se le daba demasiado bien mentir, y Harry ya la había pillado, en realidad. Ahora lo que debía hacer era esforzarse en encontrar unas excusas lo suficientemente buenas como para que su amigo no asociara lo que había hecho con algún posible sentimiento por el beneficiado de todo el asunto...- ¡Pero tendrías que haber oído cómo hablaba de Ron y Ginny! Además, tiene muy mal genio, ya viste cómo reaccionó cuando no lo elgiste. No te interesa tener a alguien así en el equipo.

-No-admitió Harry-No, supongo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿no crees que ha sido un proceder deshonesto, Hermione? Recuerda que eres prefecta.

-¡Va, cállate!-le espetó ella con algo de mal genio.

Harry seguía riéndose, y entonces Ron se asomó por la puerta. Los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, desconfiado.

-Nada-contestaron ellos al mismo tiempo, y lo acompañaron dentro.

Hermione se recordó que debía ir con cuidado con ese tema, pues aunque el consejo del paso 2 parecía estar haciéndose él sólo, tampoco debía pasarse con los celos, ¿no? Al menos no de momento...

* * *

que tal? os ha gustado? Es el verdadero momento en el que Hemrione se da cuenta de que tiene una importante competidora...si, a mi parecer ella se dio cuenta desde el principio del problema de Lavender. No se vosotros pero los momentos reales del libro que he descrito fueron muy importantes para mi, sentia que por fin, despues de tanto tiempo iba a pasar algo entre esos dos, lo daba a entender, no?? Pero bueno, ya sabeis el final..

De verdad que necesito reviews! en mi otro fic insistieron mucho para que actulizara, y preferi terminar antes con este, y creo que merezco reconpensa! jaja

Un beso a todos, y gracias!


End file.
